Enchantment of Roses
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: What happens when Cain Hargreaves buys a rose for his girlfriend Catherine? Things do happen during homecoming...Please R&R. CainxOC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Cain Saga or Godchild, they belong to Kaori Yuki. Catherine is my OC...and her friend Abby/I own the plot.**

*** * ***

**Enchantment of Roses**

There are things that can't be explained, such as why Catherine could tolerate waking up at five-forty five in the morning, and get to school for seven o'clock classes. But getting up early made her sleepy…but she wasn't going to complain.

But the one thing that she couldn't stand was the fact that Cain Hargreaves was always there. Sure, he was _sexy, smart, and drop-dead gorgeous_, the one problem was the he was in all of her classes. That annoyed her to a certain degree, but there was a benefit to having Cain with her at all times. Why? It was because he _was_ her boyfriend.

She entered through the front doors of the school, and as she predicted, Cain was there, waiting for her, and a smile from him lessened her sleepy mood a little.

"So how was your night Princess?" He asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Fine, I guess," she answered, "if you don't count the fact I stayed up doing math homework until nine-thirty last night, then I guess my night was fine."

Catherine knew that once she had said that, she was in trouble. "What time did you go to bed?" Cain asked, and she could tell that he was angry.

"I went to bed at nine-thirty Cain, why?" She asked as he held her hand while they walked up the stairs to her locker-2009B.

He didn't answer, as jumbled thoughts worked themselves out in his mind. Once he heard the click of her locker door, reality came crashing back down on him and their conversation. Cain cared about her, always wanting to protect her…forever, but sometimes that was a hard thing to do.

He continued to stare at her as she took the books that she needed from the small locker. "Sorry if I sounded angry earlier, it's just that I worry about you," he apologized, his voice a barely audible whisper.

She smiled as she closed her locker door and gave him a Hershey kiss, which shut him up from apologizing. "Its fine Cain, I know," she answered as she put a finger to his lips to shush him. Today, classes for them weren't that bad, on an account of a good test grade for Catherine. But during lunch, Cain noticed that roses were being sold for three dollars each and they were going to be delivered during homecoming week. And without Catherine noticing, he walked over to the table and bought her a rose.

"What were you doing Cain?" Catherine asked as he walked back to the table.

"Nothing really," he replied, smiling in a mischievous way that made her look away.

Soon, homecoming was just around the corner, and Cain couldn't wait to hear Aurora's answer to his question…once she got the rose that he bought for her. And once they were both in Language Arts, with Abby-chan, who was Catherine's new-year friend, and Cain didn't like her.

Before Miss Bylut and Mrs. Rush could start class, one of the school staff came to deliver the roses. Once Catherine heard her name, she went to go and get her rose. She took out the card and written on it in Cain's handwriting was:

_My Dear Princess,_

_Would you please do me the honor of going to the Enchanted Evening homecoming dance with me? I will have everything ready by then...all you need to do is to say yes, and I will make you happy._

_Cain_

She wanted to go, but she just couldn't risk it.

Abby was currently reading the card behind Catherine's shoulder. "So are you going to go or not?" She whispered in Catherine's ear.

She turned around and glared at her friend. "I might," she answered quietly.

"_Neko-chan_, you have to go, this is Cain we're talking about!" She exclaimed as he turned around and smiled at_ his_ princess. She blushed once he caught her eye. Abby sighed...that _brat_ caused Neko-chan to always act like this whenever he did anything simple. _He's such a pain, _Abby thought to herself as she saw Neko-chan being subjected to his charms. _And why does he have that affect on her?_ She wondered to herself as she saw her friend just give into him.

She met him on the bus, since he saved her a seat. "So what's your answer Princess?" He asked.

"Alright, I'll go," she answered as he smiled and pat her on the head.

"I'll have everything ready by then," he said quietly, whispering the reassuring statement into her ear, before the bus pulled up to her stop.

As she turned around to look at her _prince_, the bus pulled away as he turned to look back at his _Victorian princess_.

Soon, she walked to her front door, opened the door, stepped inside, closed the door, and_ finally_ locked it, she just wanted to go upstairs to her room and go to bed at this instant. But math homework kept her from doing so...and it would keep her up again, but not if a certain someone would unexpectedly call her right this minute...

Then her phone started to vibrate. He sent her a text message.

_Miss u Catherine, what r u doing? Btw, I know u need help in math, so ask away._

_ Cain_

She started to text back.

_I was about to start math h.w. And yes, I need help. _

_ Catherine_

He was smiling on the other end of the conversation...since he only lived a block away, so if he wanted, he could just run/walk, or bike to her house, it didn't matter, and he'd be there whenever she needed him.

_Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes, wait for me. _

_ Cain_

Before she could look at the clock a second time, as she agonized over the problems until her brain hurt, the doorbell rang, and she jumped out of her seat, while sprinting to the door. Once Catherine opened it, there Cain was, standing right in front of her, smiling as he walked in.

"So, what's the problem Princess?" He wondered as he closed the door right behind them, while leaning over her a little, which was starting to make Catherine hyperventilate. And she was close to fainting...until Cain caught her.

He smiled as she held onto him. "I blame you Cain," she said quietly as he held her close and carried her to the couch.

"Why?" He wondered, curiosity was evident in his voice.

"Because you're making me faint," she answered as he smiled.

"Then I guess that I'm doing something right," he replied as he let her lay down in his lap.

"Why don't we get started on your math homework? The sooner we get that done, and then we can do whatever we want," he suggested as she pouted, but brought her math homework to where they were sitting.

After an hour, Catherine was finally done with every math problem that she had. "Finally," she said as he smiled.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked as she pushed him onto the couch.

"No, but it was a little hard," she admitted as he pulled her down with him.

"Cain, you know you're being bad, right?" She asked as he started to run his fingers through her hair.

"I know, and I like it," he replied.

*** * * **

Today was Saturday, and it was homecoming. And Catherine was ready...oddly enough, in a pure white _Victorian era_ dress, decorated in the most elegant way that Cain knew that would make all the girls jealous. He smiled as he drove his Mercedes Benz up to her drive way, and as she got in, she saw that he was wearing one of his _sexy _black Victorian era suits...pure perfection.

_No, one will compare to him tonight_, she thought to herself as he drove straight to the school.

The _evening ball_ was just getting started as Cain and Catherine arrived, and everyone stopped to look as they walked in, the girls wished that they were Cain's girl, and the boys wished that they could be like him. Everyone was envious of the_ perfect_ couple.

Yet everything was perfect...because Cain was with her. "Do you remember the day that you promised me forever, Cain?" She asked as they danced a waltz, everybody else stood on the sidelines to watch.

"Yes, I remember Princess, and that is a promise I intend to keep," he answered as he spun her around to the beat of the music, and they danced as _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift played.

"Will this be forever Cain?" She wondered as the dance came to an end.

"Yes, we'll be together forever," he answered as his lips descended upon hers in one quick motion. And she smiled as he held her in his arms...because he promised her forever and that was how it was going to stay...just _forever._


End file.
